I Just Can't Stop Loving You
I Just Can't Stop Loving You 'è una canzone di ''Michael Jackson cantata da Rachel Berry e Finn Hudson in Aula canto nell'episodio Michael, l'undicesimo della Terza Stagione. Santana ha fretta di parlare con le Nuove Direzioni e far capire a tutti cosa ha fatto. Quando è andata alla Dalton, si è nascosta nel reggiseno un nastro registratore così da incastrare Sebastian e far sentire a tutti che ha messo del sale nella granita. Kurt non vuole che denuncino Sebastian alla polizia perché non fermerebbero gli Usignoli, ancora capaci di batterli e dare loro un'altra lezione. Kurt ha perciò prenotato l'auditorium e vorrebbe che tutti lo seguissero. Finn e Rachel restano in fondo alla coda e si chiudono in Aula canto, dove Rachel afferma di essere disposta a sposare Finn, che le mette un anello al dito e si esibisce per lei con I Just Can't Stop Loving You. Rachel gli dice che lui è l'amore della sua vita e anche se non potrà avere tutti i suoi sogni realizzati, vuole che almeno questo diventi realtà. Testo della canzone '''Finn: Each time the wind blows I hear your voice so I call your name . . . Whispers at morning Our love is dawning Heaven's glad you came . . . You know how I feel This thing can't go wrong I'm so proud to say I love you Your love's got me high I long to get by This time is forever Love is the answer Rachel: I hear your voice now You are my choice Now the love you bring Heaven's in my heart At your call I hear harps, And angels sing You know how I feel This thing can't go wrong I can't live my life Without you Finn: I just can't hold on Rachel: I feel we belong Finn: My life ain't worth living If I can't be with you Finn e Rachel: I just can't stop loving you I just can't stop loving you And if I stop . . . then tell me just what Will I do 'Cause I just can't stop Loving you Finn: At night when the Stars shine I pray in you I'll find A love so true . . . Rachel: When morning awakes me Will you come and take me I'll wait for you Finn: You know how I feel I won't stop until I hear your voice saying "I do" Rachel: "I do" This thing can't go wrong Finn: This feeling's so strong Rachel: Well, my life ain't Worth living Finn e Rachel: If I can't be with you I just can't stop loving you I just can't stop loving you And if I stop . . . Then tell me, just what Will I do I just can't stop loving you Rachel: We can change all the world tomorrow Finn: We can sing songs of yesterday Rachel: I can say, Hey . . . Farewell To sorrow Finn: This is my life and I, Finn e Rachel: Want to see you for always I just can't stop loving you Rachel: No, baby, Oh! Finn e Rachel: I just can't stop loving you Rachel: If I can't stop! Finn: And if I stop . . . Finn e Rachel: No Finn: Tell me just What will I do? (Rachel: what Will I do) Rachel: I just can't stop loving you Finn: Hee! Hee! Hee! Know I Do Girl! Finn e Rachel: I just can't stop loving you Finn: You know I do Finn e Rachel: And if I stop . . Then tell me, just what Will I do I just can't stop loving you Galleria di foto Lovingstopyou.PNG justcantstopfinchel.PNG Video Navigazione en: es: fr: Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 3 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Rachel Berry Categoria:Canzoni Finn Hudson Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three